Les nuits du FoF
by Loufoca
Summary: Collections d'histoires écrites à partir de thèmes donnés lors de la nuit du FoF. OS 4: "Devinez!" Multifandom: Harry Potter et Stargate SG-1 pour l'instant!
1. Les noces de porcelaine

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Ce recueil contiendra toutes les histoires écrites durant les nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

**Le principe des nuits d'écriture est très simple: un thème est donné et les participants ont une heure pour écrire un OS ou un drabble sur ce thème et pour poster leur créations sur le site. Chaque chapitre de ce recueil sera donc basé sur un thème, rappelé au début. Je ne compte pas rester dans un seul fandom, donc j'ai classé ce recueil dans la catégorie crossover.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Thème: "Anniversaire".**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Tout à Rowling, rien à moi!**

**Note: Désolée pour cet OS vraiment déprimant, mais on est ici pour extérioriser non? :P**

**

* * *

**

**Noces de porcelaine**

Narcissa Malefoy contemplait son reflet dans le large miroir de sa garde-robe. Ses cheveux d'abord, qui passaient lentement d'un blond hautain à un gris terne depuis qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens de payer le coiffeur privé des plus grandes familles sorcières. Son visage ensuite, qui n'était plus figé par un sort de lifting - hors de prix - dans cette moue qu'elle trouvait si aristocratique. Sa poitrine qu'elle avait toujours trouvé menue et qui commençait néanmoins à s'affaisser. Ses jambes, prisonnières de sa robe stricte et passée de mode, mais qui gardaient leur galbe d'antan.

Oui, elle vieillissait. C'était d'autant plus frappant qu'elle ne pouvait plus recourir à tous les artifices qui avaient toujours conservé les femmes nées Black. Mais elle ne haïssait pas ce corps comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre lorsqu'elle était jeune et redoutait ses premières rides. Cette enveloppe de chair de la dégoûtait pas. Seul un détail la dérangeait. Un anneau fait d'or et de pierre de lune. Une bague gravée d'une date, exactement vingt ans plus tôt. Le jour où elle avait accepté de porter le nom de Lucius. Celui où elle s'était liée à sa démence.

Baiser les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, faire semblant de ne pas remarquer les taches de sang sur la cape de Lucius, prier pour que Drago ne prenne pas le même chemin que son père, tout cela avait émaillé sa vie pendant toutes ces années. Elle ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où elle avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes, à l'abri de son boudoir privé. Ce n'était pas la vie à laquelle elle s'était attendue en épousant le beau Lucius qui la faisait tellement rêver adolescente. Elle qui se voyait déjà traitée comme une princesse n'avait servi que d'incubateur vivant pour le futur héritier Malefoy.

Résignée, Narcissa l'avait été à une époque. Puis son fils était entré à Poudlard et tout avait changé. Il y avait eu Harry Potter. Il y avait eu le retour de Voldemort. Et enfin il y avait eu la bataille finale à Poudlard. Celle où dans un accès soudain de lucidité elle avait scellé son destin. Le Survivant avait de nouveau gagné. Et ni Narcissa ni - Merlin en soit remercié - Drago ne faisaient partie des dommages collatéraux.

La seule ombre au tableau avait été la libération de Lucius après seulement quelques semaines de prison. Elle qui se croyait libre devait à présent supporter les humeurs de son mari banni et reclus dans leur manoir qui serait bientôt vendu pour payer les frais de justice. Ce vingtième anniversaire de mariage ne s'annonçait donc pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

De toute façon, Lucius avait probablement oublié leurs noces de porcelaine, comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Peu importe, car cette fois-ci, elle allait elle-même s'offrir un cadeau. Celui qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps et qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer obtenir du vivant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, enfin, elle pourrait obtenir son dû.

Elle allait demander le divorce.

* * *

**Une petite review?**

_**Loufoca**_


	2. Z

**Thème: "Tournoi".**

**Fandom: Stargate SG1**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient aux scénaristes et créateurs de cette merveilleuse franchise qu'est Stargate. **

**Note: On va dire que l'action se situe pendant les premières saisons, car je suis en train de me revisionner la saison 3! Je rappelle que l'alphabet Goa'uld ressemble à des hiéroglyphes. **

**

* * *

**

**Z**

Au SGC, on aimait les compétitions. Entre deux missions il n'était pas rare de voir les soldats se livrer à des concours de pompes dans la salle de sport. Samantha Carter organisait une fois par an un championnat de mathématiques pour divertir les scientifiques. Teal'C se livrait souvent à une démonstration de ses talents en matière de bras de fer. Quant à Jack... Oh Jack défiait souvent tout le monde et n'importe qui, dans n'importe quel domaine.

Daniel n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit de compétition. Dès lors, quand le général Hammond lui exposa son idée, il ne sauta pas de joie:

- Un tournoi de pictionnary pour que les membres de la base apprennent l'alphabet Goa'uld? C'est une blague?

- Non docteur Jackson, répondit patiemment le général. Nos équipes sont souvent confrontées à des inscriptions en Goa'uld durant les missions et vous ne pouvez pas toujours être là pour leur traduire!

- Mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas l'apprendre avec un dictionnaire? Avec un manuel? Avec mes notes? questionna-t-il, désespéré.

- Parce que par expérience je sais qu'un sujet rébarbatif est retenu plus facilement de manière ludique.

_Sujet rébarbatif toi-même!_ pensa Daniel.

- De toute façon, ajouta le général sans lui donner l'occasion de répliquer, j'ai déjà convié les membres de la base à se rassembler d'ici un quart d'heure pour le tournoi. Vous verrez, ce sera amusant, ajouta-t-il en croyant sans doute le motiver comme ça.

Un piège! Voilà ce que c'était! Car déjà le général lui désignait le tableau et les feutres qu'ils allaient utiliser pour le concours. Evidemment Hammond ne poussait pas le vice jusqu'à rester assister au spectacle! Il laissait le soin à Daniel de tout gérer, comme d'habitude. Le vieux sournois!

Mais après tout, transmettre son savoir sur les Goa'uld pouvait effectivement être amusant. Si d'autres membres de la base apprenaient cette langue, il pourrait discuter des nuances avec d'autres personnes que Teal'C, et pourquoi pas ouvrir une bibliothèque avec des ouvrages dans cette langue! Peut-être... peut-être... Mais ces belles perspectives se heurtaient à une réalité bien ennuyeuse: la plupart des membres du SGC étaient de vraies buses lorsqu'il s'agissait _d'apprendre_. Et malgré les assurances du général il doutait de pouvoir enseigner quoi que ce soit à la dizaine de militaires que le général avait obligé à participer à ce tournoi.

Résigné, Daniel regarda donc l'assemblée qui se réunissait dans la salle de débriefing et attrapa un feutre. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, il débuta le jeu par la lettre "Z", la plus reconnaissable, qu'il dessina du mieux qu'il put. Plusieurs mains ne tardèrent pas à se lever:

- Un ballon? avança Ferretti.

- Non, c'est un poisson, vous le voyez bien! contra Jack.

- Je crois que ça ressemble à un parasol, fit Sam.

- Un parasol? Laissez-moi rire! ricana Jack. C'est une dorade, j'en suis sûr!

- Ou alors une bulle de savon? dit Janet.

- Une pièce de monnaie? tenta encore Sam.

- UN POISSON!

Bon. Ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

**Une petite review?**

**_Loufoca_  
**


	3. Les vampires n'existent pas sur Chulak

**Thème: "Vampire"**

**Fandom: Stargate SG-1**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Pareil que l'OS précédent.**

**Note: On va dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des Twilight et compagnie, alors j'ai préféré continuer dans un fandom que j'adore.**

**

* * *

**

**Les vampires n'existent pas sur Chulak**

Jack fit un signe à son équipe, qui s'accroupit dans un même mouvement. Il sortit ses jumelles pour observer la patrouille Jaffa qui gardait la Porte des Etoiles.

- Quatre, cinq, six... ça va, on peut les avoir.

Soudain Daniel se mit une grande claque sur la joue. Tout le monde le regarda d'un air perplexe, auquel il répondit d'un simple:

- Un moustique.

- De vrais petits vampires dans la région, acquiesça Jack en retournant à son observation.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Teal'c demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un "vampire"?

Il y eut un blanc.

- Un vampire, commença Daniel après quelques instants, est une créature chimérique non-morte et non-vivante. La légende des vampires puise ses origines dans des traditions mythologiques anciennes et l'on retrouve des êtres légendaires dotés de caractéristiques des vampires dans toutes sortes de cultures...

- CHUT! intima Jack.

Les Jaffas semblaient en effet regarder dans leur direction. Ils se baissèrent tous et ne firent plus un bruit. Après plusieurs minutes, les Jaffas semblèrent relâcher leur vigilance et ils soufflèrent. Jack confia des blocs d'explosifs à Carter et à Daniel, qui se chargeraient de les placer de l'autre côté de la Porte. Il resta seul avec Teal'c en attendant que la diversion fonctionne.

- Colonel O'Neill, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'est un vampire, reprit Teal'c.

- Un vampire c'est... un être qui boit du sang humain, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Teal'c hocha la tête. Jack fut content que ses explications soient plus claires que les détails historiques inutiles de Daniel.

- Est-ce un rituel particulier? Est-ce que les humains donnent leur sang en offrande pour une vie plus longue? demanda encore le Jaffa.

- Non, un vampire boit du sang pour se nourrir, vous voyez? Il attire ses proies et plante ses longues canines dans leur cou pour aspirer sa boisson favorite.

Teal'c eut l'air très perplexe.

- Mais le gouvernement de la Tau'ri ne fait rien contre ces criminels?

Jack se sentit soudain très fatigué.

- Ils n'existent pas! Ce sont des créatures inventées par des auteurs complètement cinglés et qui curieusement reviennent à la mode ces derniers temps!

Teal'c ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment. Jack reprit l'observation de la Porte et reçut la confirmation de Carter que les explosifs étaient prêts. Il allait lancer l'assaut lorsque Teal'c revint à la charge une dernière fois:

- Mais colonel O'Neill, si les moustiques sont des vampires, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas de canines?

* * *

**Une petite review?**

_**Loufoca**_


	4. Quarante troisième boucle

**Thème: "Devinette".**

**Fandom: Stargate SG-1**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Tout pareil que les deux précédents!**

**Note: Ce texte se passe pendant l'épisode "Window of opportunity" (L'histoire sans fin) de la saison 4, pendant lequel Jack O'Neill et Teal'c sont coincés dans une boucle temporelle et où ils comprennent qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent sans qu'il y ait de conséquences puisqu'à chaque "FLASH" ils retournent quelques heures en arrière. On va dire que c'est une scène coupée au montage, librement inspirée de "je démissionne et j'embrasse Carter"!**

**

* * *

**

**Quarante-troisième boucle**

- Devinez!

- Mon Colonel, si vous ne me donnez pas d'indice je ne pourrai pas savoir où vous m'avez emmenée!

Samantha ne voyait rien sous le bandeau que le Colonel O'Neill lui avait demandé de porter. Il voulait lui faire une surprise, lui avait-il dit. Mais il était bizarre depuis le petit déjeuner: il n'avait pas touché à ses céréales et avait parlé de boucle temporelle créée par un appareil Ancien. Il avait dit au Général Hammond qu'il savait comment stopper cette boucle et qu'il devait emmener Teal'c et Carter, les yeux bandés à travers la Porte des Etoiles.

- Allez, devinez!

- Mais enfin Colonel, nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes! Vous avez dit que l'appareil qui crée la distorsion temporelle se remettra en marche bientôt!

O'Neill consentit à lui enlever le bandeau et Sam vit qu'elle se trouvait sur Chulak, et que Teal'c était vêtu d'une étrange manière.

- Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que l'appareil se trouve sur Chulak?

- Non. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer avec un gadget Ancien mais pour quelque chose de bien plus important. Voyez-vous, j'ai bien relu le code de l'Air Force et il est bien stipulé que deux militaires de grades différents n'ont pas le droit de se fréquenter sauf s'ils sont déjà unis par le mariage.

- Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir.

Le Colonel lui prit la main. Sam se sentit rougir et elle détesta cela autant qu'elle l'apprécia.

- Il se trouve, Major, que j'ai très envie de vous fréquenter. Il est donc nécessaire pour nous deux de nous marier.

Sam hoqueta de surprise:

- Vous avez perdu la tête?

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise:

- Mon ami Teal'c ici présent a le pouvoir de nous marier ici, sur le champ.

- A Chulak? put quand même demander Sam.

- Il n'est investi de cette fonction que sur cette planète. Alors, qu'en dites-vous?

- J'en dis que vous êtes fou! Rentrons à la base, vous devez vous faire examiner par le docteur Frasier, il est clair que vous avez tous les deux perdu l'esprit!

O'Neill fit alors une chose encore plus incongrue: il mit un genou sur le sol et déclara:

- Sam, qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre? Dans quelques minutes la boucle va se répéter et vous aurez oublié tout ceci. S'il vous plaît! ajouta-t-il.

Samantha eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant si déterminé. Elle qui rêvait de l'entendre dire ces mots depuis longtemps, ceux-là même qui pourraient les mener jusqu'à la cour martiale.

- C'est une folie... murmura-t-elle.

- C'était déjà une folie de tomber amoureux, contra Jack.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Si vous pouvez! Epousez-moi!

- Je... tenta-t-elle encore.

- Je vous aime!

- Là n'est pas la question...

- Samantha Carter, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et ses dernières réticences s'évanouirent.

- Oui.

Teal'c s'avança alors, leur prit les mains à tous les deux et murmura quelques paroles en langue Jaffa. Puis il les serra contre lui et déclara:

- A présent vous êtes mariés.

Tout ceci était tellement suréaliste qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Jack s'exclama:

- Alors je suppose que je peux embrasser la mariée?

Et il l'attira à elle pour lui capturer les lèvres. Un million de sensation parcoururent à cet instant le corps de Sam: cette bouche si douce qui embrassait la sienne, ces bras si puissants qui la maintenaient pressée contre un torse ferme, cette odeur si masculine qui se dégageait de celui qui était maintenant... son mari.

Sam se dit que si ce qu'O'Neill et Teal'c disaient était vrai, alors à la prochaine boucle temporelle elle oublierait que tout ceci s'était passé. Et qu'elle était mariée, ne serait-ce qu'un petit instant, à Jack O'Neill.

Elle eut juste le temps de penser que ce serait dommage d'oublier un tel moment lorsque...

**FLASH!**

- Je regrette, dit Daniel avec passion, mais c'est ce que je pense! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Sam prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec Daniel et le Colonel O'Neill lorsque celui-ci lâcha sa cuillère qui retomba dans son bol de céréales et répandit du lait partout.

- Euh... Mon Colonel, vous allez bien? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec un air indéfinissable. Puis répondit:

- Oui... Je vais bien... Je vais très bien... Je vais même mieux que bien...

Durant cette boucle-là, le sourire du Colonel O'Neill ne disparut pas.

* * *

**Une petite review?**

_**Loufoca**_


End file.
